The Summer We Don't Talk About
by Boyi Dia
Summary: Strange. prince Gumball's been having weird memory spasms. And they are about a time in his life he can't seem to remember. But the people in the candy kingdom seem to know. So does Fionna and Cake. Marshall even seems to be afraid. Why can't the prince remember? Why does he keep imagining children screaming? Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Pushed

The swing feels hot under my pants. I'm watching Fionna and Cake Playing on the grass. I smile. I have so many memories at this park even if it's only a pair of swings and a simple slide. _Ow. _My head's hurting. It's been hurting a lot lately, and it's getting harder to hind it. I don't know why but every time I flinch Fionna looks scared. I scan the park again. There's something about that slide. My vision is going red. It's actually kind of pretty. I can see it again. Fionna looks over, afraid. Then Cake. Stop looking at me like that! Stop it or I'll kill you! Stop it! STOP!

_The boy's laughing. I walk towards him, it's me. I'm playing on the slide, climbing up and sliding down. I watch myself stand on the very top and spread my arms wide. I remember this. I look so free; my smile lets everyone around me know how free I felt. _

_ "I'm the king of the world!"_

_ Then I see somebody push me. And since my arms aren't on the railing the fall is worse than it would've been if they had. I watch as my head hits the slide and I slump onto the ground, unconscious. Who pushed me? I don't remember this part of my life! I look around wondering who pushed me back then. There's a dark figure retreating into the nearby forest. Marshall Lee?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Finally updating! Sorry, but I have a friend that's a real assfuck and likes to edit this shit back in America. And she fucking wants me to fucking mail the stories… So, yeah! Re-typing this and listening to Karkalicious is probably the most fun thing I've done all week, besides talking to friends…**

When Gumball awoke he wasn't at the park anymore. He lay on his bed, a cool cloth on his forehead. He grimaced as he sat up, his muscles sore.

"Gumwad?" Marshall was hovering a few feet away from the prince's bed, concern clear on his face.

"Oh, hello, Marshall Lee." Gumball swung his feet over the side of his bed and set the cloth to the side. He looked around his room and frowned. Something was off. His room didn't feel right. It was like someone had placed him in a room that looked exactly like his, but it wasn't, and it was dangerous in the fake room. "What happened?" he asked, reaching out for a glass filled with water.

"Fionna brought you home when you fell off the swing." Marshall chuckled, "You kept saying my name so she told me to come visit."

"That's because you…Uh… Pushed me?" Gumball said, frowning.

"Pushed you?"

Gumball's eyebrows pinched together as he tried to remember his dream. "Never mind. I think I'm loosing it. Maybe I'll take a shower."

"Maybe I'll join you," Marshall teased with a wink. ((XD, I had to!)) Gumball blushed and headed to the bathroom, shaking his head with rejection.

Marshall paced around Gumball's room, waiting for him to finish his shower. Gumwad had seemed off when he had woken, and what did he mean that Marshall had pushed him?

"Blood! Blood!" A scream came from the bathroom.

_Bang_

Marshall jumped in surprise and rushed to the bathroom door. He knocked, calling Gumwad's name. He heard a whimpering sound and knocked again.

"Gumwad?"

No response.

Marshall opened the door, running into the bathroom to see an unconscious Gumball lying on the floor of the shower, water soon to cover his face. The vampire quickly scooped Gumwad up and carried him to his bed.

"Peppermint!" Marshall shouted, keeping his eyes on Gumball. "Peppermint!" Marshall repeated impatiently.

"Yes, Marshall?" Peppermint Maid walked in, shielding her eyes when she saw Gumball.

"Dammit, he fell. I-I think that it's happening again." Marshall's look of worry held a hint of fear, "Hide all the children in the Kingdom. He seemed to have a thing for them last time."

"O-okay." Peppermint ran out of the prince's bedroom, trembling with fear.

Marshall tried to smile at Gumball; unaware of the nightmares the slumbering prince was enduring.

**Sorry for the kind-of short chapter! In case any of you are confused; yes, Gumball was motherfucking nude when Marshall got him from the human-cleanser. Honestly, if a person is in that situation should care more about the fact that he's motherfucking drowning and not the fact that he is not clothed. So, review and all that other motherfucking stuff you do when you like a story. Or flame. Just realize I will cover you in worms while you sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Yeah, I was planning on waiting 'til my editor-friend-shitface finished editing the fourth chapter so I could post 2,3 and 4… Is this quick enough for ya Madman? **

_Bing!_

_ The small boy laughs and runs to the oven._

_ "Peppermint! Hurry, their ready!" The prince opens the oven and rushes to bring the pan out, forgetting his mit. "Ouch! Peppermint!"_

_ Peppermint Maid walks into the kitchen, she already has Band-Aids in her hand._

_ "Thanks," the prince mumbles as she wraps the last bandage around his pinky finger. He smiles and turns his attention back to the oven. _Why are the cupcakes oozing?_ He thought, tilting his head in confusion. He slips on his oven mit and reaches into the oven._

_ A thick red substance drools over the cupcakes. _Red velvet? No. The texture's wrong. It… Oh, God. It's_ meat. _

_- - - - - - - -Dręæm çhåńgëß - - - - - - - - - _

_ Blood. It runs through each crack in the floor. It's stained each bed. It's left its smell for all to choke on._

_ Cages. They hand from the ceiling. They hold the tears of lost children. They drop when the crown wishes for the taste of a life._

_ Eyes. Each pair wide with fear. Each pair red with thirst. Each pair watching the prince march down the corridor, a smile plastered on his face. _

Marshall sat on Gumwad's bed, next to the prince. He kept screaming in his sleep and Marshall was given the job of keeping him silent.

"Hey, Marshall." Fionna knocked lightly on the door before walking in. "Almost all of the children are in the shelter."

Marshall laughed bitterly, "I guess it's good that they built that shelter after the first time."

"Everyone's talking about how scared they are, we've got to help them."

"We've got to help ourselves, too. He won't stop just because we're his friends. Fionna, you were almost killed last time. You can't tell me that you're willing to re-experience the pain."

Fionna grimaced, remembering. "No, bu-"

"Everybody needs to hide, not just the kids. I'll be fine, when he starts to wake up, I'll leave as quickly as possible."

Fionna nodded and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "He looks like he's hurting," she observed. She stroked his cheek and smiled when the muscles in his face relaxed.

Gumball's dream changed suddenly. He found himself facing the little monster-boy from his dreams; a younger Prince Gumball.

_"Hi, there!" _The boy's voice was cheery, as if being soaked in blood was his Christmas morning. Gumball didn't respond to the monster-boy. _"Do you remember the fun we had the last time I visited?"_

Gumball drew in a sharp breath, feeling sadness and fear slowly roll down his cheeks.

_"You remember!" _

"No. That never happened." Gumball's voice cracked as his tears flowed heavily.

_"Where do you think all of your 'friends' went?" _The monsters smile grew as he saw doubt flicker in the prince's eyes.

"I-I didn't have friends. I baked and read… I-I…"

_"I-I-I! Shut up! You know that I'm right!" _The monster snapped, his face contorted with rage. _"You know what I did was right! You wanted it, too! But you were scared! You still are!" _

Gumball shook his head, frame shaking. "No, I'm not scared. I didn't do that. No. No. No." He sunk to his knees, repeating 'no'.

_"Oh, yes. And guess what? I'm bored. I'm lonely. And I'm _hungry_!"_

Gumball's head snapped up just in time for his to see a cake knife flying towards his face.

**Bullseye! So, who should I kill off first? Muahahahaha~! 'Kay, bye!**


End file.
